I'm So Sorry..My little love...
Description Two cute kids from the land of South Korea takes a frightening turn as you read this story about Kuku and Yaya In A Love Murder relationship. Story It was One Night in Seoul, South Korea, Kuku and Yaya our Sweet Angels that we know, was sleeping and the dead of the night . ( no they were not dead, dead as in silence) . Yaya, a girl that wears an orange dress, a green watch with a pink heart hair clip in her hair, and (I guess) a Blue Duck her head was sleeping beside her former lover, Kuku. At 12 midnight, she woke up from a jump-scare dream that a young female could ever have. She felt sick in the stomach a couple seconds later then she threw up in their bathroom. After throwing up three times in a row, she fell unconscious in her own vomit. At first she thought it was a complete joke of her dream that she had as if her brother who's also considered as her former lover was telling scary creepypasta stories. She took it serious and was angry at the time, and then that incident happened. About 6 in the morning, Kuku woke up to go fix his "predictable wife" some breakfast. Kimchi with a little dog on the side. He was wondering where she have went in the night, but Kuku know better than that. He called Yaya's name 12 times in a row. They have this not so real Korean legend that if you say your crush's name 13 times in a row, that you will be cursed. It could be... murder of oneself, murder of a family member, or just a shitload of bad luck. Kuku went into their back bedroom to get his lucky collar or necklace of some sort before saying Yaya's name the 13th and final time. He also smelled a distinct odor in the bathroom as he heard his girlfriend retching. He thought to himself "what has happened now?". As a shocking and obscene view of Kuku looking at his girlfriend panting and gasping for breath, she continued to throw up. Finally Yaya's puking session has ended. As soon as she got done she told Kuku " I'm sorry my former lover... I failed you completely.. I don't think I can live with you... I-- I am sorry" Kuku look at Yaya with a depressed look on his face "why?" he asked. All of a sudden, Yaya pulled out a knife, rush to Kuku, like she would do to the player in Cute. EXE when a player goes to the long hallway just to meet Yaya for death. Knife up to his neck, Yaya threatened her lover. But unfortunately, she did not give him a chance. As the little girl slit the boy's neck, Kuku fell to the floor as he bled a huge amount of blood and died. His clothes was soaked with the blood from his neck, and the bathroom floor was bloody as an abandoned home someone was murdered in. Yaya went up to his bleeding body picked him up and laid him on the bed and act like he was a patient in a nurse's room. " I'm so sorry my little love. Sleep tight... you're free again... for now.." Yaya said with a sinister look on her face. Yaya was somewhat pleased in what she has did. The girl stared at her lover as she started to sing a Korean children song very creepily. The girl kept thinking as she kept singing about how she'd killed her boyfriend. There is no way that she can survive without this particular kind of boy that has been by her side for over 10 years. She started to feel sad and depressed as she started thinking to herself "What have I done? Why did I do this? What kind of feeling was this? Why did it happen?" She thought to herself. "I feel so alive..." she says. "This is... this is the best thing I ever did 10 years back!! I should have been did this a long time ago!! I was tired of being a good girl... and now, Kuku finally gets what he deserves!!" she says out loud to herself. Yaya for some reason felt like she has done a good thing, but in her sick fantasy world, she feels like that she's alone without Kuku. She continued to sing as her singing became really, really, depressing. She starts to cry in depression. "I feel so dead in the inside now. But it didn't do--- I'm so sorry my little love..." Yaya said to Kuku's dead body. "I should have known. I should have told somebody that I felt this way, but I didn't cuz it was too important" she says. Dealing with this kind of pressure, Yaya didn't think she could make it out of her childhood life into her adulthood like this. She felt alone and suicidal. Yaya took and cut open Kuku's stomach... not just to see what is inside, but to get her hands bloody. She took a rope and tied it around her neck. Breathing hard and uncontrollably, Yaya kick the stool to her left side, and there she was. She was hanging from the ceiling. She did this for Kuku. She did this for South Korea. She did this for hell. No one till this day doesn't know what caused Yaya to do such an act, but I will tell you this reader... South Korea no longer has control over her characters but whatever came to Yaya's mind was very very real. Further Notice MORE TO COME ON THIS CRAZY STORY: THE ENDING PARTS WILL BE EDITED AND REUSED.